Sunrise to Magic 1: Newcomers
by twinsrock
Summary: 3 newcomers to magic discover their powers. Being younger doesn't stop them. Although some challenges and trials come their way they are able to make their magic stronger,their lives better and eternal friendships... with some laughs along the way!
1. It All Begins

**New Comers to Avalon**

**Chapter One**

**It All Begins…**

**In Ravenswood Forest, there stood a building named the RRC, or Ravenswood Recreational Center, traditionally used for tour guides to prepare for their tours. Adrianne lived next door in the Ravenswood Manor with her grandmother, as her parents were artists who had little time for a teenage daughter. Adriane's black hair was long, and her dark eyes were quite pretty, but, just like she had when she was a kid, she didn't care one bit about her looks. Well, maybe ONE bit, but not two, and only when Zach, the only human who resides on Aldenmor, was there.**

**Adriane, Emily, and Kara had been working on the Ravenswood website all afternoon, remodeling the site and occasionally checking for emails. Because the girls had a lot to do, it was decided that mainly Kara would work on remodeling the site. Adriane had groaned at this, and warned Kara that she was not, under any circumstances, to add pink to the Ravenswood website. Right now, the décor of the site mostly consisted of pictures of trees in Ravenswood.**

"**Guys, only four people signed up for the tour tomorrow! And it's a **_**SATURDAY**_** tour! Those ones usually fill right up!" Kara wailed.**

"**I'm worried about Ravenswood. What if…" Emily had no intentions of going on. As an animal-lover, she cared deeply about nature and everything in it. Emily's mom owned the Pet Palace, a place to take care of pets when their owners went on vacation. Just like her mother, Emily adored animals and everything having to do with them. Her parents were divorced, which was the reason Emily and her mom had moved to Pennsylvania anyway. Her red, curly hair gave her a unique look, complimenting her bit of bravery that only showed itself occasionally (Emily was very shy). **

"**Where are my optimistic friends?" Adriane cried fiercely. "Er…cough, cough…..my optimistic friend and my pessimist friend…cough, cough…."**

"**I heard that," Kara replied. "But it doesn't matter, because **_**my **_**parents will be expecting me." She smirked at Adriane. "My family encourages family togetherness." **

**Speaking of her family, Kara was the daughter of the town's mayor and cared 'passionately' about her looks. For instance, today she was wearing a lime green shirt with neon pink dots that matched her headband and high heels. Adriane and Emily had to squint to look at her.**

**Kara was practically a princess, which was how she liked it. The blond blazing star adored pink and shopping, as most girly girls do. Also the opposite from Adriane, she enjoyed trying new styles with her hair and was always wearing the new fashion. At first she wanted nothing to do with Adriane and Emily, because she might become less popular, but soon realized she needed them as much as they needed her.**

**Adriane fumed inwardly, but her paladin, Stormbringer, warned her in her thoughts to not fight with Kara. **_**Every family is different, Adriane. **_**Stormbringer advised. **_**You know that your parents love you, and that's all that matters. **_**"Yeah, but they don't love me enough to live with me," Adriane grumbled under her breath. **_**ADRIANE. SEARCH YOUR FEELINGS. YOU KNOW THAT IS NOT TRUE.**_** The paladin wolf screamed in Adriane's mind. **

** Adriane smiled a teeny tiny smile. "You sound like someone from Star Wars, like a Jedi or something." She said aloud to Storm without thinking.**

** "Excuse me?" Kara looked offended. **

** That made Adriane burst out laughing. Kara with a light saber! **

**"Mom will need me to help at the Pet Palace, so I guess I'll be heading out soon." Emily did not want this meeting to become a regular Kara verses Adriane catastrophe.**

**Thankfully, Kara calmed down. "'Bye, Em." Then she narrowed her eyes at Adriane. "I don't happen to have warrior accessories, since I'm a Blazing Star."**

"**A lightsaber is hardly a 'warrior accessory." Adriane countered.**

**Kara looked thoughtful, then giggled a little herself. "I would look a little strange with a lightsaber." She admitted.**

"**A **_**little**_**?" Adriane added, laughing. Even Emily joined in.**

"**Don't push it, warrior girl." Kara scolded jokingly.**

"**Guys, I really have to go." Emily interjected.**

"'**Bye, Emily." Kara and Adriane said in one voice, than stared at each other. **

"**Don't worry, pinky, I didn't plan that or something." Adriane said, walking towards the door. She opened it for Emily, who waved and then stepped out. " Gran will want me to help make dinner. It's chili tonight!" **

**She waved goodbye to the other girls retreating backs in the distance. Apparently Emily's peace-making had worked, or maybe she wasn't in the mood to fight today. In any case, all three girls went home on a good note, and looked forward to seeing each other again tomorrow. Little did they know what surprises the tour would bring.**


	2. Finding Out

"15 minutes till the tour!" Kara called, her voice echoing throughout the RCC. _I love this new building._ She thought with satisfaction.

"I'll go make sure all the…you-know-what's are hidden," Emily assured them, running out into the Ravenswood forest to urge the magical animals from Aldenmor to hide themselves while people of the town of Stonehill saw the normal animals and the nice forest.

"You don't need to call them that for…" Adriane checked her special 'texting' watch. "10 more minutes."

"Let's start getting ready now." Kara said, as she switched off the Ravenswood computer. "ALL THOSE ANIMALS HIDDEN?" She yelled loudly to Emily.

"Yes, but SSH!" Emily told her pink-obsessed friend. "They should be here any minute!" Not a moment too soon, a faint knock was heard at the door.

"Come in!" Kara called.

"We're here!" A medium-heighted girl with brown hair and brown eyes announced. She looked about ten or eleven. "C'mon, Naomi, Saph, Cindy, what are you waiting for?" The girl ushered in a wavy, strawberry-blonde haired girl who was a bit taller than her, a blonde girl who was wearing bright clothes that didn't really match who looked like a kindergartener, and a girl who looked so similar to the first that Adriane, Emily, and Kara assumed they must be twins.

"You must be the four girls who signed up for the tour," Kara told them, as if they didn't already know.

"Yes." The strawberry blonde answered. "I'm Sapphire, here with my friends Angela and Naomi and my little sister Cindy. We're in fifth grade and she's in kindergarten." She paused. "Angela and Naomi are twins, of course. They're ten, just like me. Naomi is the slightly taller one." She gestured towards the twin who was walking a little bit further back from the others.

"

But I'm doe-ing to be in first drade next year-a," Cindy reminded her sister unnecessarily in an adorable little-kid voice. "Remember? On-wy e-evan mumfs to doe!"

"She said that she's going to be in first grade next year and that she has only eleven months to go." Sapphire translated.

"That's right, Cindy," Angela replied, smiling.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Emily cooed as Cindy held up four fingers and grinned proudly. "I'm Emily."

"Well, Emy, I not cute, _I _pitty!"

"She's pretty, not cute, Emily. Get it right." Angela scolded jokingly.

"Adriane." The black-haired fourteen-year-old did not seem quite as friendly as Emily. She seemed to be introducing herself, though they weren't sure.

"My name is Kara," Kara announced, twirling around to show off her new sparkly magenta purse. "We're your Ravenswood tour guides today."

"Let's go start the tour," Emily decided, leading Adriane, Angela, Naomi, Sapphire, and Cindy out of the RCC and to the edge of the forest where the Rocking Stone was. Kara fluffed her hair and then followed.

"Cool rock," Naomi said, referring to the Rocking Stone.

"Where did you get those bracelets?" Angela inquired, eyeing Emily's rainbow-colored magical jewel that had a faint glow.

"We found the jewels and then made them into bracelets," Adriane replied, looking at her friends to alert them. They looked down.

The fairimental Gwig was talking. "Black fire…destroying faster….3 more mages needed…..find them…" Gwig disappeared.

Sapphire pointed at where Gwig had been. "Those sticks sounded like they were talking," she commented.

"They did," Angela agreed.

"Does that happen a lot at tours?" Naomi asked thoughtfully.

"Only sometimes," Adriane answered truthfully. She was thinking about what Gwig had said, especially the "3 more mages" part. What does it mean? She wondered. Before they needed three mages, now three more? Who?

"Adriane, c'mon. We're showing them the owl." Kara gently set Ariel up on a tree branch. Angela, Naomi, Sapphire, and Cindy watched in amazement.

"Hoo, hoo!" Ariel called, pretending to be a normal owl.

"Ooh…." Cindy's eyes were big. "Pitty."

The older girls showed the others lots more about Ravenswood and then Emily led them back to the Rocking Stone for the finishing touch.

"And here is the pond." Emily rushed the group towards the glade where Adriane, Kara, and she had first found their jewels. It was lush and beautiful in the clearing. Flowers dotted the field. Beuatiful ones, some unrecognizable to Angela, Naomi and Sapphire (Cindy couldn't care less what kind of flowers they were, she was busy staring at a "pitty" butterfly).

"Hey, what's this?" Angela wondered, fingering a seemingly ordinary stone. "It's- it's glowing!" She breathed, holding up a sparkling pink gem with red and yellow swirls. It looked rough and glowed as bright as a fluorescent light bulb.

"Whoa! I've got one too!" Naomi showed everyone an aquamarine, turquoise-y gem that seemed to be a mirror. It reflected everyone's amazed faces.

"Mine's a sapphire!" Sapphire called triumphantly. "Cool! I've got a magic jewel!"

The mages looked at the girls, disbelief written all over their faces. Kara's mouth dropped open. Emily whispered to Adriane, "Should we tell them about…"

"Tell us about what? Oh, sorry for interrupting…" Naomi trailed off, looking even more scared than usual.

"Um, about…this ferret that sounds like it talks!" Kara made up triumphantly. She motioned for Ozzie to come.

"We named him Ozzie." Emily explained further. _Nice Save. _She mouthed to Kara.

"Excuse me, but why did you just mouth "Dice Wave" to that pink girl?" Sapphire wanted to know.

"My name is KARA. And she mouthed nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Kara dismissed the subject with a wave of her purse. _These girls are good. We better be careful. _She thought.

"Now, for the amazing Ozzie!" Adriane announced, having told Ozzie the plan while everyone was distracted.

Ozzie strutted out as if he was some world-famous star. The three teenagers could tell he was trying very hard not to talk.

"Ozzie, what _drives _on _roads_?" Emily asked like she was talking to a baby.

"Car." Ozzie answered perfectly. Emily, Adriane, and Kara tried not to laugh at this performance.

"Wow!" "Amazing!" "Bravo!" The ten-year-olds and the five-year-old were amazed. "Do more, animal fingy!" Cindy commanded.

"Alright, I am a ferret! And I want cookies, pronto!" Ozzie spoke as if he was used to talking to humans (which he was).

Angela, Naomi, and Sapphire now looked suspicious (Cindy clapped and wanted more, of course). "Okay, spill it. How come he talks?" Angela demanded.

"Um…" Adriane glanced at Emily and Kara. They both had blank faces.

"That wasn't what I was supposed to say? She asked for more!" Ozzie looked inquiringly at the teens.

"Whoa…That was toe tool!" Cindy was still entranced.

Suddenly, Adriane's stone pulsed with light. Emily's followed. "That's so cool! Do ours do that?" Naomi wanted to know.

_Warrior, they are the three. _Stormbringer informed Adriane._ You may tell them. Gwig spoke of those who would find sources of magic as soon as they come in contact with it- and those girls have._

Adriane took a deep breath. "Yes, they will. All mage stones do." Emily and Kara looked at her in amazement, but she didn't pay any attention. "Let me explain…"

Readers, please note that this book is in the process of being edited. This chapter and all the ones previous have been changed from their original state. Everything in edited chapters may not exactly connect/make sense with those of others, so please bear with us. They will all be edited eventually. Thank you for your patience!


	3. Lots of Surprises

Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**Lots of Surprises**

"What are your powers?" asked Naomi.

"What powers?" cried Emily. "

"Well…our grandfather was a mage and he had lots of magical powers such as pointing at something and it coming to him, stuff like that," said Naomi.

"So, when he got older, he gave us each some of his powers." Angela paused.

"Only our mom knows, because it was our mom's dad," Naomi added, finishing.

"I got those powers too, but I'm not sure why." Sapphire explained.

"I see." Kara said. "Go on."

"I can read everyone's minds," Naomi announced proudly.

"And both of us can turn big or tiny whenever we want," said the twins, pretending not to care and then bursting into giggles.

"Cool!" Emily exclaimed.

"But that's not all," Angela cried pulling everyone back into the story. 'Right before he died, he told us, "You have other (cough, cough) powers. Find (cough cough) them……………" And we still don't know what they are but maybe… you can help us find them!" cried the excited twins. "He also said that their best friend will receive some to."

Suddenly, a manticorejumped out from in the woods. "Give me ALL your gems," the manticore growled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Angela and Naomi and Sapphire screamed with fright.

Adriane, the warrior, tried to fight it off. Quickly they all hid their gems. Adriane dropped her gem, picking it up and another rock that looked like it could be a gem. She went up to the manticore and dropped the rock on his feet. "Oops!" She said. The manticore eagerly picked up the fake gem.

"Where are the rest of them?" it growled. Meanwhile, Adriane picked up more rocks and passed them out. One by one, the manticore received more and more fake gems. When at last everyone had given him one, he disappeared into thin air.

"Close one, Adriane." Emily playfully punched Adriane in the stomach. Adriane returned the favor.

"Now, where were we? Oh, what are your powers?" Kara asked.

"My power is," Angela said, "That I can see hints and glimmers of the future and past."

"I can turn into any animal," said Sapphire.

"You already know my power is reading minds," Naomi told them, a slight smile forming on her lips. Then the smile disappeared.

"She's picking up a signal", Angela and Sapphire whispered.

"Oh no!" Naomi cried-- then she fainted.


	4. The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

**The Truth is Revealed**

"Naomi!" Angela screamed, at her sister's side in a moment.

"Oh dear!" cried Emily, getting to Naomi's side a few seconds later. The others immediately rushed to her.

"Call 911!" screamed Angela. "Call Mom! Do anything!" she wailed, rushing around her twin.

"Calm yourself," Adriane told her. It is important to stay calm at all times."

"Kara is calling your mom on her cell phone. But she needs your number ….what is it?" Emily added in a rush.

"653-9078," Angela answered promptly as she started to be a little bit calmer.

Angela ran over to Sapphire and Cindy and the others ran to Adriane.

"Whose mind do you think Naomi was reading when…?" Sapphire couldn't bring herself to say _fainted_.

"Umm, someone who is thinking something very shocking," Angela replied truthfully.

"Talk to your mom, Angie," Kara gave Angela the pink phone.

"Don't call me 'Angie'," Angela said, but she took the phone. "Mom, Naomi fainted and Adriane, Emily, Sapphire, and Kara are helping a lot but we need you to come right now and help. Hurry!" Angela had tried to make the message as short and understandable as possible but she was a little stressed because her twin sister had fainted. Wouldn't you be a little worried if your sister just fainted? But Angela was worried about something else, too. _What if mom asked _why _she fainted? She doesn't know that we've found our powers yet! What if she tells Dad? What if she wants us to tell her everything and won't let us continue to do AVALON things? What happens then? _As all this was running through her head and the other girls were frantically trying to wake Naomi up, and Angela was on lookout for their mother.

"MOM!" she called when she saw her mother get out of the McKenna's van.

The twin's smart family was a very close one, and usually were there for each other in these kinds of situations. Mandy, the twins' beautiful seventh grade older sister would talk to the twins, play with them, and so much more. The two boys, well, they were just brothers, who are a bit nicer than most. The girls' dad worked at a restaurant close to their house. All the boys in the McKenna family were fairly normal and knew nothing about their sisters' magical powers. Even Mandy had powers, and the girls used their powers frequently, and had tons of fun together and never really had other friends, for they had each other.

Now, back to Ravenswood where Naomi has just fainted.

"Oh, dear!" Mrs. McKenna cried, coming to her daughter's side. "Why did she faint?" she asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that." Angela sighed and quickly told her mother who, when she understood, threw her arms up in the air in delight.

Adriane looked around at her friends. They were as surprised as she was. "It's their mom, not their dad," Kara muttered, motioning Emily and Adriane to come with her.

"Her mom's parents were the 'mages'. They were some of the two sets, but when they died and didn't fulfill what was needed, we became the new mages. Someone else was the warrior... But who?" All the girl's shouts were mixed in with others.

"Maybe its Zach's dad," Adriane said excitedly. A hush came over the area, and all the jewels were madly pulsing with light.

Meanwhile, Naomi had woken up and was telling their mom everything eagerly. "So that's the story," their mom now had a confused look on her face. "But what about my parents? Weren't they mages?" she asked. Angela and Naomi looked at each other, then at Sapphire and then at their other magical friends. It was time to tell their mom everything they knew. Their friends nodded in agreement and the twins gave them an encouraging smile, and then began talking…


	5. More Mages

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**More Mages**

"I see," Mrs. McKenna said. "I need to go think about this. Just whatever you do, do not tell your father, and I won't either."

"Okay," Naomi was glad to be conscious right now, and she wasn't really paying attention to her mother, but to what she heard inside the Dark Sorceress's brain.

_I used to think that there already were two sets of mages, but now I sense that's not what the book meant. I wonder what it means… _Naomi stopped reading the Dark Sorceress's mind as the girls started talking.

"Why do we have to stay here?" Cindy whined.

"I'm going to the greenhouse to look for the book with the 2 sets of mages in it." Adriane told her friends.

"Aren't you coming?" Kara asked.

Immediately, Emily hopped behind Kara.

The animals debated if they should go or not, then finally decided and waddled to the tail.

Angela, Sapphire, and Naomi wanted desperately to see what their elders were doing, and finally ended the train of things.

When they arrived at the greenhouse, Cindy complained more. "I don't like this smell. I want to go home. Call mom and LET ME GO HOME!" Cindy was quite satisfied with that remark and waited for her sister to make the call.

"I don't have a phone," Sapphire pointed out.

"You can use mine," Kara volunteered.

"Thanks," Sapphire said gratefully, and grabbed the phone. "Hello, Mom. Can you come take Cindy home? She keeps complaining, and I'd rather not have her around. I'm having fun, but she's not. We're at Ravenswood." Sapphire told her mother in a rush.

"All right." Mrs. Thompson hung up the phone, jumped in the car, and drove to Ravenswood. When Cindy saw her mom, she leaped and screeched for joy and then eagerly climbed into her car seat. All the older girls were glad for her, but thought much more about her after that.

They stepped into the greenhouse and forgot all about her. They started their search, and all began looking except for Sapphire, Angela, and Naomi. They had confused faces, for they had just joined the squad and didn't know what 'the book' was. When Adriane saw their confused faces, she told then everything: "A while ago, Kara, Emily, and I found this book that said there were going to be two sets of mages. We thought it meant us as one set and The Dark Sorceress, The Spider Witch, and someone else as the other, but obviously that isn't right, because you guys are good mages too. Angela, you're the blazing star, Naomi, you're the warrior, and Sapphire, you are the healer. At least, I think that's right." Angela, Naomi, Sapphire, and Kara looked down at their jewels. They knew that Adriane was definitely right, for all the jewels had a familiar glow that they had seen before.

"Hey, I think I've found it!" Emily peered at the book she was holding in her hands. Everyone crowded around her.

"Yep, that's it," Kara told her.

"Let me see it." Adriane got the book and began flipping through its pages. "Here's the page!" Adriane leaned in closer to the words. "There will be two sets of mages—one set good and one set bad." Adriane read. "There will be another set before them, that couldn't do what was expected."

Sapphire jumped up in astonishment. "That means we'll be the ones—Angela and Naomi's grandparents and the blazing star couldn't, and now we're mages-- that means the book is talking about us!"

Sapphire practically screamed this, and Gran came in the room, saying, "Who's having the party?" Luckily, she walked off.

Adriane was frozen stiff. "Does that mean that we're not going to do it, but they are?" She asked. Everyone was silent, thinking about this.


	6. The Shapeshifter

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Shape- Shifter**

"It's getting hot out here!" Naomi exclaimed. The twins were outside of their house on a summer day. They were under a multi-colored umbrella, dipping their feet into the pool.

"Sure is," Angela replied, twirling the umbrella.

"Who wants lemonade?" Mrs. McKenna, the twin's mom, asked, coming out to the pool.

"Me!" the twins shouted, as Kyle and John, their brothers, came into the back-yard from the front-yard where they had been playing with the next door neighbors.

"We want some to!" they shouted.

"Ladies first," Naomi reminded the boys. The girls hastily got their helpings, and then gave the boys the privilege of getting theirs.

"Mm," Mandy, who had come out of the house with a glass of lemonade, told her siblings.

She waded in the pool along with her brothers. The twins went in for a while, too, but after 45 minutes went back to their shady umbrella.

When everyone else had gone inside, Angela shared with her sister the information she had discovered. "Naomi, look. On the umbrella's handle there's a— Angela didn't need to say anything else. Her sister had seen what she had—a bright, colorful, stream of colors on the handle of the umbrella. It looked as if magic were inside the umbrella—and indeed there was.

"I want green magic," Naomi told the umbrella. Suddenly, the green color on the handle disappeared and floated into Naomi.

"Cool! I want yellow magic," Angela exclaimed. The same process happened, except with yellow magic.

I wonder what green does," Naomi pointed her finger at a bee flying above the pool. It turned invisible, but you could still hear it. She pointed at it again. It turned visible! "My power is invisibility!" Naomi yelled, aware of her newly found power.

"We found our "other powers" just like Grandpa said!" Angela announced.

"I wonder what yellow magic does", Naomi pondered.

"Well, let's see!" Angela told her sister brightly. Angela pointed at a small part in the pool. It immediately changed colors from a bright blue to a light hue of yellow. "Wow, looks like I can make colors lighter by pointing at them!" Angela discovered happily.

"Now that we have our powers, I wonder if Sapphire will get hers," Naomi commented.

"Let's call her!" Angela exclaimed.

"But how? We don't have a cell phone, and mom will ask us why we're calling her if we use the phone and she'll listen to our conversation," Naomi said, nervously.

Angela smiled and pointed to her watch.

"You mean…," Naomi gasped.

"Yep," her twin answered.

"We're going to use… the watches!" the twins announced. (The twins have watches that have a speaker and buttons hidden under the strap. By pressing the buttons, the twins could dial a phone number. By talking into the speaker, after dialing the number, could speak to the person they had intended to speak to.)

"I'll call Sapphire," Angela told her watch. She dialed Sapphire's number, and then listened for her friend's voice.

"Angela?" Sapphire's voice could be heard and her face could be seen in the watch. There was something… different bout her but the twins couldn't put their fingers on what it was. Angela studied her best friend's face in the watch. Her eyes looked….red.

"Saph? It's me," Angela waited for Sapphire to answer.

"Angela!" Sapphire's eyes in the picture on the watch seemed to gleam.

"Can you come over? I found something that I want to show you."

Angela heard Sapphire answer: "I'll be there in a minute."

Sapphire came over from her house, which was across the street. She came into the backyard by the pool where Angela and Naomi were.

When they saw her face, they showed her the magical umbrella.

"I think that the umbrella's magic can only be taken out twice in a day… you can get yours tomorrow," Naomi didn't really think that, but she, like her sister, thought that something was different about this Sapphire.

"Well, this is really cool, anyway," Sapphire said. There was something fishy about her voice.

"Hey, Saph, what's your last name? I like to write down who I talk to, like a real reporter, so I want to do it professionally. I forgot your last name. What is it?" Angela could not believe her trick sounded so good. She knew that the real Sapphire would know her last name was Thompson, but would the pretend one know? What if it is pretend, but it still knows her last name?

"Uh…… I don't remember," Sapphire said sheepishly.

"Saph! Stop joking around." Naomi smiled at her sister. She knew the trick her sister had so cleverly thought up. "What is it?"

"Hanson," Sapphire answered promptly.

"I don't think that's it." Angela pretended to look confused.

"Terry?" Sapphire tried again.

"That's not it, either. I can't believe that you don't know your own last name!" This time it was Naomi that pretended to look confused.

"Harrison," Sapphire was beginning to look… worried.

"Nope." Naomi told Sapphire.

Angela sighed. "I guess I won't be a professional reporter."

"Oh, well," Sapphire said hastily.

"Let's dive in." All three girls dived in.

"Saph?" Naomi asked. "I'm glad you wore your swimsuit under your clothes." They all laughed.

Then a peculiar thing happened. Sapphire's hair started to get darker. "I'm going to go get tan," Words that Sapphire would never use came out of her mouth. But it was already too late. Sapphire wasn't Sapphire anymore. She was a slim, 8 year old girl with dark black hair and tanned skin. The girl disappeared instantly.

"I knew it wasn't Sapphire," Naomi smiled triumphantly.

"But _who _is it?" Angela asked.

But Naomi never got to answer for a girl made out of water suddenly appeared. "Marina!" Angela and Naomi called, then quieted their voices so their brothers or their parents would not come.

"I have a message for you," Marina said in a watery voice. "You- are good mages. There- are bad mages. You have seen a girl from your dark side. She is -- warrior. She is very—fierce. Whoever she turned into is –fine. Doesn't know what—happened—" Marina disappeared underwater.

"Let's get the real Sapphire this time," Angela told her sister. Naomi agreed, and they did.

They explained everything to her. "I can't believe it!" The actual Sapphire was very surprised, but she promised to keep a lookout for the dark side.

"We will too," Angela and Naomi said at the same time. The girls laughed.

"I'm so glad you're the real Sapphire," Naomi said.

"Sapphire Thompson to you." Sapphire replied. The girls burst into giggles of laughter, unable to know what was coming…


	7. The Visit

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Visit**

"How many e-mails today?" Kara asked Adriane, entering the greenhouse with a big, flouncy pink hat on.

"That looks just like you." Adriane replied.

Emily burst through the door with Angela, Naomi, and Sapphire."Emily lives in the same neighborhood as us, so we'll be arriving together from now on." Naomi said to Adriane and Kara.

"You'll never believe what colors then they were and Naomi can make stuff invisible and…" Angela paused, and then Naomi continued sharing the story. Then Sapphire ended it.

"Wow." "Amazing." And an open mouth was all Angela, Naomi and Sapphire got in response when they finished sharing.

After a few minutes of silence due to the girls' thinking, Kara pointed out to Adriane, "You still haven't answered my question."

The computer clicked on as Adriane thought of a response. Finally, she answered, "Business was slow. Only, like, 15."

Kara, along with Emily, looked concerned. "Do you think people are losing interest in it?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I hope not." Adriane looked shocked at the thought of having people not being interested in the beautiful forest of Ravenswood.

"Guys!" Naomi shrieked excitingly. "We've got company!" All eyes were turned to the door. There, for the first time in the world, Zach was standing before Adriane, Emily, Kara, Sapphire, Naomi, and Angela in the real world. Adriane gasped. She ran up to Zach and awkwardly gave an emotion half-hug, half something else. She was a little embarrassed, and so was Zach.

"Uh, hi?" Zack looked around. He had never been on earth before. "Wow, Earth is amazing," Zach breathed, looking around.

Adriane laughed. "Not everywhere in the earth is as beautiful as Ravenswood," She explained. "People throw trash on the ground, and it's called litter. And drive their vehicles all over animals. Aldenmor hasn't been updated to the world beyond it."

Zach saw a notebook and wrote: _People drive over animals? People litter? I hope it doesn't get worse_. Adriane was amazed that Zach could write so neatly.

"You write very neatly," She told him.

"I don't know how to write any other way." He replied.

"Zach, are you going to stay here forever?" Emily asked. The room fell silent. Zach was astonished. He hadn't thought about that. Here, there were more humans. Should he stay? If he did, he would always be in this beautiful place.

"Uh...," Zach didn't know what to say. The girls thought it _would _be rather difficult to decide whether to stay on a certain planet. "I guess I'll um... have to think about it for a while," Zach said uncertainly.

"Yeah, it would be hard to decide to stay on one planet or another." Sapphire added.

"Yeah, it would be so hard to decide to be on the same planet as your love or not," Kara said sarcastically.

"Kara!" Adriane looked as if she were about to kill Kara.

"What?" Kara asked innocently. Adriane glared at her, and prepared her fist for a fight.

"Whoa... I'm not ready for a fight." Kara gave up, and Adriane was pleased to see that she had won.

"Never say anything about that again," She added, hoping Kara would agree to this. But Kara didn't reply. She was busy staring behind Zach, looking as if she'd seen a ghost. Emily was curious, along with Angela, Naomi, and Sapphire, and they looked, too. They were surprised to see Drake, but then Emily got over it. Angela, Naomi, and Sapphire didn't even know what Drake was, much less knew who he was.

"What is that?" Angela wondered out loud.

"Drake the Dragon," Zach answered simply. Angela didn't know what to say.

"Oh, you guys don't know who he is, do you," Emily said sympathetically. "He's a dragon that Adriane and Zach found. He lives with Zach, who's his so-called 'Daddy' and Adriane is his so-called 'Mommy'. He doesn't go anywhere without Zach." After Emily had explained this, Drake hearing his name, he waddled beside Zach. He looked cute, yet fierce at the same time.

"I can't believe it," Adriane was sniffling, which meant she was about to cry, which she hardly ever does. "Mother emotions," Kara explained to Zach, who looked confused. "My little baby is growing up." Adriane sobbed.

Zach patted her in the back, as if to comfort her. "He's still got a ways to go," He told the crying mother, who was almost done crying.

Drake had now discovered Adriane, and cried joyfully: "Momma!"

The magical friends laughed, and Adriane went up to her dragon. Drake smiled at his mother, and the group said in at the same time: "Aw."

Sapphire stroked Drake on the chin, and Emily joked, "What do you expect from a healer?" Then she stroked him, too.

Suddenly, Angela looked straight ahead, her eyes on fire. She had seen the future, and was now sprawled on the floor.


	8. Unexpected Suprises

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Unexpected Surprises**

"Angie!" Kara cried. This time, Angela didn't object to being called Angie.

Emily quickly pushed over a chair as Angela staggered to her feet.

When she was comfortable, she told them her vision. "Adriane and Zach are sitting at the park, alone. Drake is somewhere else. Zach dyed his hair black and Adriane is calling him John and they're on earth."

Adriane and Zach looked at each other, then said at the same time, "Where was Drake?"

Angela said she didn't know. It hadn't been in the vision.

"When you guys do that, we'll make sure he's safe," Emily assured the parents.

Adriane and Zach looked at each other. If Zach had dyed his hair black and called himself John, that meant he was staying on earth. Kara and Emily shot them a glance, and at last everyone was waiting for the question that hung in the air to be answered. After several minutes of silence, Zach spoke up.

"If the future says I'm stayin' on earth, then I'm stayin'-- at least for now." Zach thought this was a pretty reasonable answer, and no one attempted to disagree. Adriane put Drake in Emily's hands, and she gave Zach a light punch on the shoulder.

"Zach," Kara asked. "Do we have to call you John?"

"When there's other non-magical people around, yes." He answered.

Naomi thought of something. "You know that thicket of trees behind the park benches? Well, maybe Drake's hiding there."

Angela looked back on her vision and remarked: "That's right! I think I see him. His scales are really shiny."

Drake toddled over to Adriane and sat in her lap.

"Aw." Sapphire sighed, looking at her watch. "It's already time to go home. Mom said I have to be home by seven, and it's 6:48."

"My mom to." Angela sighed, too. They, along with Naomi, did not want to leave their magical friends, no matter what their parents said.

"6:50." Sapphire announced unhappily. With three big groans, Angela, Naomi, and Sapphire walked to the doors. Emily stood up too.

"I've got to take 'em home." She told Kara, Adriane, and Zach.

"I guess I'll go too, and _leave you two alone."_ Kara meant, "I'll leave you two to flirt... and to find Zach a place to stay," But she didn't say it.

"Bye, Barbie Princess Fairy Queen." Adriane replied.

Emily and her crew had already left.

Kara flounced out of the room, leaving Adriane and Zach alone.

Adriane whispered to Zach: "I know where you can stay." "

Where?" He whispered back.

"For now, in the park. Tonight sneak back here, and you can sleep in my sleeping bag. On Monday, you can be the new kid in school. Call yourself John and dye your hair black."

"What is school?" Zach asked.

Adriane sighed. "You've got a lot to learn. Okay. School's a place where you learn things. Your first day of school will be Monday. That gives us time to teach you stuff. You know how to read and write and do math, and that's what we do all day, basically."

Zach took in this new information, and then started to leave for the park. But, right before he left, Adriane told him: "When you come over- pretend to be my boyfriend. That way Gran will think that, and she'll give us time alone, but we have to look... crazy for each other. Okay?"

Zach looked uncomfortable with this plan, but he had to admit, it was pretty good. "Not for real!" He called over his shoulder, heading to the park with a package of M&M's.

"He's becoming a real world boy," Adriane laughed. "I've yet to see the day when he-"

"ADRIANE!" Gran interrupted.

"What, Gran?" Adriane called.

"Dinner!" Gran replied.

"Coming!" Adriane ran to her house and quickly washed her hands, then slid into her seat at the dining room table. Her and Gran ate a somewhat peaceful dinner, besides the fact that they weren't talking much to each other. When Adriane was finished, she told her grandmother, "I'm going to my room. I need to... think about things." Gran didn't reply. Adriane did go to her room, and she did think about things. _"How am I going to teach Zach everything before Monday? It's already Friday! I can't believe I thought I could teach him everything that was taught in school from kindergarten all the way to the beginning of 7thgrade. Well, at least he knows how to write in print and cursive_." Adriane thought. She thought and thought and thought, and wrote everything down that you learn in school. She remembered pretty well, considering that she didn't really enjoy school. At about 8:00 Zach arrived at Adriane's house and managed to sneak past Gran.

"Hello." He said in a deep voice, shocking Adriane.

When she saw it was him, she replied: "You don't talk like that, normally."

Zach laughed and took her sleeping bag.

"Call me _love_." Adriane reminded Zach.

So he did, a little too dramatically. "Oh, my love," He started.

Adriane forced back giggles.

"You are the only thong important to me. I have brought you a present."

At this moment, Gran raised her eyebrows from outside the door.

"Yes, and what is it?" Adriane asked.

"A package of-"

Gran could take it no longer. When Zach heard the door open, he rushed inside the closet just in time.

"Who was talking to you?" Gran demanded.

"My perfectly handsome boyfriend." Adriane answered dreamily, although of course she was faking. "He's in the closet, making sure my present is perfect, and no one can bother him."

"Oh? A boyfriend? Then I'll leave you two alone." Gran had on a mysterious smile as she closed the door behind her .

"That was close." Zach wiped his forehead as a sign of relief. "Does she come in your room a lot?" He asked.

"Uh, no, not that much." Zach was too manly to admit it, but he was glad to have found a place with a friend.

"Well, let's start learning!" Adriane announced, trying to sound cheerful.

So for the rest of the night, Adriane replied. "So you'll be pretty safe in here."

"Thank goodnesse taught Zach complicated math, (he already knew basic math) reading(he knew a lot of that) and tons of other stuff that you learn in elementary school. Fortunately, Zach was a very fast learner. By midnight, Zach was as smart as a little bit average fourth grader.


	9. The Smart Boy and His Life at School

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Smart Boy and his life at school**

On Saturday, Kara and Emily came over to help, too, and since he pretty much understood everything, he was finished with his fast home schooling, and did review on Sunday.

Then, on Monday, 'John' went to school, acting like a cool, sleek boyfriend to Adriane. Everyone thought that was true, and soon Adriane began to believe it herself. Zach was a boy, and a completely different story. He liked the boys, and played rough-house with them. He began to enjoy himself, and his grades started to slip. Then, he regained his full potential and got his regular A's in everything except math, which were B+'s. He was doing very well for having never gone to school before, although he didn't want to admit it. Adriane was proud of herself... and a little tiny bit to Emily and Kara. Personally, she thought she had done most of the work, and her friends had been the assistants. And, frankly, every girl thought that way. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that they're task was done.

Adriane and Zach's relationship still wasn't real, but everyone, even Kara, thought so. At least it worked. Gran still left them alone, and everything went according to plan.

"My plan worked!" Adriane beamed one evening, in the greenhouse along with her magical buds.

"What plan?" Kara asked, confused.

"Well, when Zach came, he needed to be able to stay somewhere, so I developed a plan that we would pretend to like each other. Now everyone thinks that we're together, and they leave us alone. Get it?" Adriane quickly explained her plan.

"Oh. Now I understand." Kara said with a smile.

"That's a good plan. Everyone thinks it's real. Even I did, before you told me." Emily admitted.

"Maybe... you shouldn't do it at school, just at your house." Kara suggested.

"Then I'd have to deal with breaking-up questions..." Adriane looked like she wasn't the kind for High School drama.

"I see vhat you vean," said Kara in a mysterious voice.

The girls burst into laughter.

"See? This is what friends are all about," said Adriane.

Adriane meant well... but a strange feeling stayed in the room after her words.


	10. Songs

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Songs**

"Uh... Angela?"

"What?"

"Can you get over here?"

"Um, sure?"

"What's on your mind, Na?" Angela inquired, getting off her comfortable bed where she had been writing and reading.

"Well," Naomi started. "I--" Naomi was interrupted by something. She put her hands on her head and seemed to concentrate on something. Angela knew that her sister was probably just reading a very important mind and she wanted to concentrate so she'd get every single word she needed.

When Naomi put her hands down, Angela asked, "Who's was it?"

Naomi replied, "Ur- Ur, um, Urs- Ur-, Ursu-" Naomi sputtered and tried to get the name out. But something was holding it back.

"Ursula?" Angela guessed. Naomi nodded her head.

"She was wondering what our powers were and if they would help us win them over and then she was thinking that she was going to get us to give in to her or join her side and she was also thinking that she is the best magic-user of the dark side." Naomi successfully told her sister the things she needed to know.

Angela gasped. "Oh, no she didn't".

"Oh, yes she did,".

"We _have _to beat her," Angela said firmly.

"But how?"

"Well..."

Angela practically flew to her desk and clicked on Microsoft word and started typing her song-- then she finished.

"Oh, wait. I have something to show you, Angie," Naomi cried.

"What?" Angela inquired.

"Well, come here and see,' Naomi told her sister.

"Wow," Angela said.

Suddenly Angela felt -- tranquil.

And burst out into song.

To her surprise, her sister did too.

Naomi's Song:

"As the first rays of dawn are descending,

Into the morning air

We tremble to think of of it's powers

Because we know it's everywhere.

We stand here in a circle

As we call the powerful forces

To come upon us

To take us all away.

Magic love sthe sight of us

And let's us use it's powers

Day and night or whenever we need it

It's always there.

Magic is around us

When we need it most.

In it's pressence we're assured

Of Vic-tor-y.

Over anything

We need to beat

We'll always win

If we remember just one thing-

It's always there."

Angela's Song:

"Magic, Magic; it brings us all together

Magic, Magic,--we're friends forever!

Magic, Magic; you've made us all strong,

Magic, Magic; listen to this song.

Everybody has a heart,

With a little magic from the start

That somehow got to you and me

It's important-

Can't you see?

AvALon; it's inside us

AvAlon; a magic place

No one can find it;

Not a trace.

The key will be lost,

So it can be found,

And then it will be safe and sound.

Magic, Magic; you've made us all friends

Magic, Magic; it brings us all together

Magic, Magic,-- We're friends forever!

Magic, Magic; you've made us all strong

Magic, Magic; listen to this song.

Open the portal.

You've made us all belong.

Take us on a ride,

And listen to this song.

Magic, Magic; You've made us all friends

Magic, Magic; it brings us all together

Magic, Magic,-- We're friends forever!

Magic, Magic; you've made us all strong

Magic, Magic; listen to this song.

Sometimes everyone needs a break.

Or a couple of takes

To get it perfectly right.

(Even though your stone's plusin' with light)

Your life's still yours.

You've got nothing to lose.

People are not perfect.

We all make mistakes.

Although some can,

We can't all have 2 takes.

But we are capable

Of takin' care of our lives.

No matter what people say.

Your life's still yours.

Even though it doesn't sound like it,

Your life's still yours.

Magic, Magic; it brings us all together.

Magic, Magic,-- we're friends forever!

Magic, Magic; you've made us all strong.

Magic, Magic; Listen to this song."

Naomi and Angela sang the songs with same tunes, same words, same everything.

"Amazing," the twins breathed.

"How did we manage to do _that_?" Naomi asked, but it was a useless question. Both her and her sister knew the answer.

"Magic!" the twin mages shouted together, and for that one minute, all the evil in the universe, was gone.


	11. Revealed Secrets

**Chapter 11**

**Revealed Secrets**

"Guys, we need you to come to our place right now!" "We have a major crisis here!" The twins' voices sounded urgent. _Very _urgent.

"Okay. Be there in a few. I've got to call the others," Adriane knew the twins were in a hurry and spoke briskly and quickly.

"Okay. Thanks, Adriane." Angela spoke, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Zach, we have to go to the twins'." Adriane said.

"Okay." Zach answered.

Adriane immediately called Emily.

_Ring, ring._ "I really hope you're home, Emily." Adriane said, speaking to herself.

"Adriane?" Emily asked questioningly.

"Yeah. Uh, the twins just called me. We need to go to their house right now."

"I'll call Kara!" Emily volunteered.

"Yes!" Adriane whispered. She had not been looking forward to calling Princess Barbie Fairie Queen (Or so Adriane called Kara).

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"Oh, nothin'," Adriane said in a rush. "Well, bye. Got to go."

As the twins' house was not very far away, Adriane and Zach reached the McKennas' in a few minutes.

"Hi, Adriane! Hello, Zach!" Naomi called.

"Where are the others?" Angela asked anxiously.

"Em's on her way. She'll be here after she calls Kara. And Kara'll come with her."

"Hi, you guys!" Sapphire called.

"Saph!" You're here!" the twins shouted.

"So, what's bugging you? Why did you call me?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why did you?" Adriane inquired.

"We'll wait until the others are here to say anything," The twins said, loving the suspense of the moment.

Just then, a loud knock was heard at the door. "Come in!" Angela called.

Kara and Emily burst through the door, slammed it,(during all of this they were panting loudly)and sat down quickly.

"What happened?" Naomi asked, concerned.

"I'll go get us all some lemonade," Naomi said, running towards the kitchen.

"I'll wait till Naomi comes back to say anything," Kara said.

"Me too," Emily said.

Just then, Naomi came back, carrying seven glasses filled to the brim with lemonade.

"Now you can tell us," Sapphire said.

"Well, I called Kara and she came over. Then we started walking over here. About two minutes later-" Emily started.

"A ferocious manticore started chasing us!" Kara shouted.

"He must have figured out the gems we gave him were fakes," Adriane said.

"Yeah. Well, anyways, he started yelling: "Now that my master, Ursula, has a unicorn horn, she is almost all-powerful! As soon as I give her your _real _gems, the good side shall be defeated for sure!" Then he started doing this evil laugh," Kara said, shuddering as she remembered how cruel the monster was.

"We reached your house just in time. A second more and we wouldn't be standing here right now," Emily said, wishing they would change the subject.

"How awful!" Angela cried.

As if Naomi had read her mind, (come to think of it,she probably did) she said "So, guys, want to know why you're here?"

"Yes!es mixed with a couple of "Yeah!"s as they heard what Naomi had to say.

"Well, we _were _going to tell you that Ursula had found a unicorn horn-"

"But why is her finding a unicorn horn so bad?" Sapphire asked.

"Because she can control the portal." Angela said.

"When we are in charge of the portal, bad creatures stay out and the good ones come in. When the bad side is-" Naomi couldn't even say it.

"The good ones stay out and the bad ones come in," Angela finished for her sister.

"Oh." Sapphire said.

"Ursula, you know the warrior? Well, she lives around here and I found this." Angela held up a small note.

Everyone gasped, even Naomi, for Angela hadn't shown her it yet.

Then she read it aloud.

_Dear Ursula, _

_Hello. This is Lucy, the Dark Sorceress. I am pleased to know you are on my side and that you have Unlimited Power(the unicorn horn). One flaw. You haven't used it yet. Don't you know that you can use it whenever you want? Do you have those pesky little girls' gems yet? Then we will have even more power! Ha-Ha-Ha!_

_Badly, _

_The Dark Sorceress _

_Darkness awaits you._

"How dare she call us pesky and little!" Kara cried.

Naomi said something so quietly, that even Adriane and Angela (who were sitting next to her) couldn't hear her.

"I have a bit of an idea." She said again, this time louder.

"What is it?" The girls shrieked. Zach didn't say anything.

"Shh." Naomi warned. "We don't want to wake Josh."

"Who in the heck is Josh?" Zach asked.

"Our little brother," Angela said, gesturing towards Naomi.

Naomi's look said: _He didn't use correct grammar. _Angela nodded softly in Naomi's direction. That nod made Naomi a little more comfortable, and she said: "My idea is, it's not very good, but, there's a small chance it might work, but it would take serious thinking, and time, and..."

Naomi was interrupted by her soul mate (if you are the same kind, like warrior and warrior, then you're soul mates). "Naomi, get to the point." Adriane said gently.

"Well, my idea is..." The thing was, Naomi hadn't expected so many people, and she wasn't sure her idea was that good. What if they laughed at her? _No. _Naomi spoke firmly inside her head. She was a warrior. She could do this. They would not laugh. She tried again. This time she had more confidence in her voice. "My idea is to use a fake unicorn horn and trade it with the real unicorn horn that Ursula has-- not Kara's gem, of course, because if we traded that then Ursula would eventually find out that it's a gem and since she wants our gems it's like giving her glory, in a way. And another thing-- when she finds out it's a fake, she'll return it. So my plan is really just a stall for time." Naomi felt better. She had done it!

"That's great, Na!" Angela told her sister.

"I can see that happening." Emily said.

"Wonderful." Adriane spoke.

"Angie, your sister is a genius!" (Guess who said that?)

"Um, where do you get the unicorn horn?" Sapphire asked.

The other girls launched into a production of 'Where to Get Unicorn Horns'(in a unicorn graveyard, usually).

Zach had been silent the whole time. Then he spoke up: "Do you already have the horn?"

The room fell silent. No one had expected this question to be asked... except Naomi. She smiled broadly.

"Ah, that I am very proud of," She spoke like a real warrior who had just made the biggest triumph she had ever dreamed of. "To make a long story short-- I fell into the portal, but without you guys I only made it to the web, and there I found a baby unicorn horn, which is as big as their parents, but doesn't work until a certain age. It comes off when they--"

Naomi could not say the word, but the girls (and boy) knew what she was thinking. _Die._

The reason she could not say this was that she had a feeling that this would happen soon.


	12. Unicorns, AvALon, and Defeat

**Chapter 12**

**Unicorns, AvALon, and defeat**

"Um, so, are we going to use Naomi's plan?" Emily was trying to break the tension of the room. All the girls had sensed what Naomi was thinking and were now afraid of exactly _who _was going to die.

Naomi was sorry that she had caused all this, but what could she do? Change her power? She was a mind-reader, and there wasn't anything she could do with it except use it.

"Yes, we are." Adriane said fiercely. Anyone one of them would suffer, right?

"Um, so, Na, who's mind did you read?" Sapphire asked.

"Ur- sula." Naomi said quietly. "Her grandmother is very sick."

"_Whew_!" All the girls sighed with relief, happy that it wasn't them or someone close to them, but at the same time also felt a tiny pang of sorrowfulness for Ursula.

Angela looked straight forward, not saying a word. Her eyes got wider and wider.

"Angie, are you-- having a vision?" Kara asked her soul mate.

"Uhh... uhh... yeah." Angela replied, not really paying attention.

Angela saw a grave. It said: We will always remember Mary Kirsten Rodda. Born: June 13, 1949 Died: July 13, 2008.

And, she saw Ursula weeping in a corner with her parents and some other people.

"Why did she have to die?" Ursula wept.

"It was time for your grandmother to move on. Now, go talk to your little friends."

Ursula's mom pointed at Naomi and her, who had come into the picture.

"THEY ARE _NOT _MY FRIENDS!" Ursula screamed at her mother, still crying.

Then, the vision ended, sending Angela into full emotion.

"Oh, Mary," She sighed for Ursula's grandmother.

"Huh?" Adriane said.

"Who's Mary?" Naomi asked.

"Is that Sapphire's nickname or something?" Kara asked.

"That's not my nickname, Kara." Sapphire said with a giggle.

"It was just an idea." Kara said defensively.

"GUYS! Calm down!" Angela shouted. "I had a vision. Ursula's grandmother d-died, and then she and her family were weeping in a corner, and then Ursula's mom said: "Go talk to your little friends." to Ursula, cause Naomi and I were standing right there, and then she yelled: "THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!" And then it ended."

"Wow." Naomi said.

The rest of the girls couldn't think to say anything for awhile.

Then, Adriane spoke up. "How will you guys get roped into going to the funeral, I wonder? And, I wonder if we'll be there."

All the girls and Zach looked at Adriane, as if she had said something wrong. Adriane was confused. She had just spoke her mind. Was what she said hurtful? She analyzed her words, realizing that there had been tenseness in her voice. She had been.. almost scared and she didn't know it. Should she tell her soul mate about this? _No. _Adriane decided these were private thoughts. She needed to find out what made her afraid and tense. And she found out very soon.

"Uh, guys? I kinda just read Ursula's mom's mind, and I kinda just found out the answer to Adriane's question." Naomi looked uncomfortable, as if something was wrong.

Wait! That was it! Naomi! Soemthing was bugging Naomi, and it was making Adriane get all worked up. Now all she needed to do was somehow find a way to be able to talk to Naomi privately.

"Tell us, Naomi," Emily urgued gently.

"Wow, that's a lot of important minds for one day."

"Well," Naomi began, "Ursula's grandmother, as you know, will die, and, well, she just died today. So Ursula and her family are all crying, but getting ready for the funeral. Ursula's mom thinks that we are Ursula's little friends, and Ursula doesn't know about this until Angela's vision happens. And you guys won't be there, but we'll bring our watches so we can talk to you through the watches and tell you how it goes."

"Wow."

"Amazing."

"Uh, Naomi, that's, um, great." Zach looked uncomfortable, too.

_What is wrong with them? They must be hiding something from me._ Adriane thought. She pondered their talks with her lately. She realized that it wasn't just Naomi and Zach. They all were hiding something! But what? That is was her question, and she was racking and searching her brain to find an answer.

"Earth to Adriane." Zach said, rapping his finger on Adriane's head.

"What? Huh?" Adriane was confused. She had been trying to find an answer to her question and had forgotten that other people were there too.

"We have been talking, and have a little surprise for you, Adriane," Emily said.

"And what might that be?" Adriane asked, getting more suspicious every moment.

"I can't keep it a secret any longer," Angela blurted. "Zach's moving back to Aldemor!"

Adriane gasped. She felt Zach belonged here. "He can't leave!" she shouted. "I won't let him!"

"We feel Aldemore needs him more then we do," Sapphire added.

"WELL, I NEED HIM MORE THAN ANYONE!" Adriane screamed. Then she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry. I-I just am selfish, I guess."

All the girls were in shock. Zach was stunnned.

Naomi started crying. She couldn't stand to see her soul mate in such a state.

"Aldemore is having some...some problems," Emily said, "and Zach needs to protect it."

"I know," Adriane cried, "I could go with him! I could help him protect Aldemore, and-"

"No, Adriane you can't leave me!" Naomi said and cried harder.

"Naomi has a point there," Angela said. "We need you here."

Kara nodded. "I hate to say it, but you belong here."

"Hey!" Adriane said and threw a pillow at Kara.

"Right back at ya!" she cried and threw it back.

"Pillow Fight!" Angela yelled.

Soon everyone was having fun, even Naomi. And so that day ended with happiness and love.


	13. The Unlucky Battle

**Chapter 13**

**Unlucky Battle**

"Okay, okay. Guys, let's get down to business." Naomi spoke as if she were a teacher and her magical friends were the children, even though most of them were older than her. "Our first order of business is-"

"Hey, Na, this isn't student council. It's okay to be un-professional, you know."

All the girls (and boy) laughed at Sapphire's comment. A good, strong laugh. A laugh that made you feel you'd always be together.

There it was! The pang of sorrow every time either one of them thought about Zach's leaving. He had left during the night. All the girls felt this now, but Adriane's sorrowfulness was the greatest of them all.

"Our first order of business is," Naomi began, "The floppy hat Kara is wearing. It is pink, and therefore not allowed on Adriane's grounds."

"Ha-ha." Kara said. She took her hat off and set it down next to her on the ground.

The rest of them exploded into laughter, besides Adriane. She said, "Way to go, WBAFA!"

"WBAFA?" Emily asked, confused.

"Adriane and I made it up for each other. It means: Warrior Buddy A Friend Always. Pretty cool, eh?" Naomi replied.

The warriors slapped a hive-five.

Kara and Angela (the blazing stars) smiled secretly at each other.

"We have a nickname, too," Angela told them, smiling broadly. It's Special Shining Star Soul Mate, or SSS SM for short."

"Wow." Emily said. "Now Sapphire and I have to think of one."

The healers thought hard and finally came up with one.

"HAH!" They said at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked them.

"Not ha, HAH." Emily explained. "It means healer and helper."

"We came up with the same thing!" Sapphire told her soul mate.

The healers gave each other a "I'm so glad you're my soul mate" Look.

"Well, now thatthat's cleared up, let's get down to real business," Angela started, taking charge.

Ozzie chose that exact moment to come running through the door. "Guys, guys, guess what!" Ozzie yelled.

The girls shrugged.

"I know!" Kara cried. "You found an extremely beautiful girl named Kara and you want to go out with her!

Everyone laughed at this. Even Kara. Kara started snorting in the middle of the laughter and just made everyone laugh harder.

Angela rapped a stick on the table near the computer. "Order! Let's hear what Ozzie has to say."

Everyone was quiet until Kara snorted again. Then they burst into giggles. Adriane gave them a Look, and said "Be quiet, people!"

Drake, who was standing outside, yelled, "Listen to Mama!"

Everyone finally was quiet.

"You'll never believe what I heard!" Ozzie yelled. "I was walking by Ursula's house, and they were having a secret meeting. And-" Ozzie paused, not wanting to go on.

"And what?" The girls asked, getting more excited by the minute.

"They're planning a secret attack on us!" Ozzie cried.

"Uh-huh." Angela nodded.

"You knew?" Adriane asked Angela.

"Yep." Angela nodded her head again.

"Let me guess- you had a vision, right?" Kara thought out loud.

"Great minds think alike." Angela beamed at her soul mate.

"What was your vision?" Sapphire wanted to know.

"Well," Angela began, "I saw Ursula, Erica, and Monica having a secret meeting, and then I saw us in battle."

"Us?" Adriane asked. "As in you, WBAFA, and Sapphire, or-"

"All of us." Angela interrupted. "Every single one."

And, at that moment, they saw Ursula, Erica, and Monica charging for them.

"I declare war!" Ursula shouted, coming in the library.


	14. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 14**

**The Battle Begins**

**"**What?" the good side girls asked, confused.

"I said," announced Ursula through clenched teeth, "I declare war!"

"But why?" Naomi looked concerned.

"That's none of your business," Ursula snapped, but she softened a little. Did this girl really care about her?

The GSG's(good side girls) ran outside, hoping to get away. But no such luck. Ravenswood was packed with monsters and magical animals. The monsters to help the evil side, and animals to help the good.

The GSG's and animals were hopelessly out numbered. But they forgot all that. They concentrated on the fact that they had been chosen to protect AvALon, the home of all magic. The girls knew that they had incredible powers, powers no one else could ever have. And they knew, just then, that they had to win this battle.

Tired, hot, and thirsty, the GSG's fought on. They had been fighting all morning. As the day streched on, they realized something. Monica wasn't there! Just then, someone tapped Sapphire on the back. It was Monica! She held a finger to her lips and whispered, "Come over to my house tonight. I'll tell you how to win."

Sapphire had a million questions, but she managed to keep quiet. Monica quietly crept back to her spot, and during the day, she smiled and winked at Sapphire a lot.

As the girls separated to go home (it was dinner time) Sapphire could hear Ursula yelling at Monica "Why were you winking and smiling so much? Do you have some sort of disease?" As Monica struggled to think of an answer, Sapphire was pulled out of ear shot. "Come on, Saph!" Angela called. "We're almost home!" Sapphire trudged over to where the other GSG's were, and told them what she had heard. The girls giggled at the thought of a winking disease. The girls all agreed to go to Monica and Erica's house at 7:00 and tell their mothers they were going out with friends.

"In a way, we are going out with friends.. sort of," Angela told her sister and best friend as they walked to their houses.

"Yeah." Sapphire replied.

Naomi was quiet, but her friends didn't notice. She was always like that.

Naomi didn't feel that way, though. She felt like she wasn't doing enough for AvALon, and she was determined that that would change. Soon. When she found out how.

Angela interrupted Naomi's thoughts by saying good-bye to Sapphire. Naomi, after a minute, did the same, and in a minute they were at their own house.

"It's good to be home." They sighed at the same time.

"Oh, you guys." The twin's Dad smiled.

"Who, us?" Angela asked innocently.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Their dad entered the kitchen to help his wife prepare dinner.

After a short amount of time, the twins and their family were eating dinner. They ate for about five minutes, and then the mom spoke up.

"Your father and I are going on a date tonight and Mandy's going to a movie. She'll be back at seven. Until then, we got Emily, a nice girl in the neighborhood, to baby-sit, and she's bringing along her friends Kara and Adriane. They seem to know the twins very well, and will be spending more time with them. Is that all right with everybody?"The mother told her children. Mrs. McKenna shared a knowing smile with her twin daughters.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked, her way of approval.

"That's fine by me." Mandy said.

"'Kay, Mommy. But you gonna be gone for a long time?" Josh asked worriedly.

"Of course not, dear, We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Naomi and Angela's other brother gave in.

"Perfect!" Naomi said, smiling broadly.

Just as Mrs. McKenna was putting the last dish in the dishwasher, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Angela yelled.

She answered the door, and Emily, Adriane, and Kara, were standing in frontof her. "Hi, guys!"

"Hi SSS SM!" Kara greeted her soul mate. "Oh, and hello to you too Naomi."

"Hi Angie and Naomi," Emily said.

"Hello Angie. Hi WBAFA!" Adraine cried.

"Hello Everyone!" the twins replied at exactly the same time.

Everyone giggled. The girls stepped inside. Mr. and Mrs. Mckenna left. "The twins can show you everything!" they called as they stepped through the door.

The boys left to play Wii, and Emily went with them to keep an eye on them. "Well," Angela started.

"Well?" Adriane said.

"Kara, _please _take that pink hat off. It's driving me crazy!" Naomi cried.

The girls burst into laughter. They talked a little about this, a little about that, and at one point, even joined Emily, until one touchy subject came up.

"So, Adriane, you must miss Zach a lot huh? You were really close to him," Angela said.

Dead silence.

Finally, someone spoke. "Well, yes. It was like... like... losing my best friend!" Adriane cried and burst into tears. Adriane doesn't cry very often, so this was a surprise.

"I'm so sorry," Angela whispered.

"Oh, Angie, it's not your fault!" Kara said, ruunning towards Angela.

Naomi comorted her soul mate and said,"Don't worry. We'll always be here for you, WBAFA," and, "It'll all be okay. Don't cry," and finally started crying herself.

Kara and Angela started comorting the warriors(after Kara was done comforting Angela, of course)until they were all crying.

Mandy chose that moment to walk in the door. "May I join your little love fest here?" she asked with a big goofy smile on her face.

"Why of course you may!" Angela said drying her tears and inviting her sister to the "little lovefest".

She started crying too, even though she didn't know why, and that was so funny the girls went from weeping to laughing in a matter of seconds.

"Well, we better get going," Adriane said.

"Yeah, we better," Emily replied, coming into the room.


	15. Secrets and Battle

**Chapter 15**

**Secrets, Battle, and Victory**

"Uh, Mandy?" Angela asked, a little nervous.

"Uh, what?" Mandy replied.

"Can we go with Adriane and Emily and Kara?" Naomi broke in.

"Why?" Was Mandy's response.

"They're going to take us somewhere." Angela explained.

"Please, please, please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Can we go?" Naomi's next move was to go on her hands and knees, but before she had a chance, Mandy gave in.

"Oh, all right." She said. "But be back by 8:30."

"We will," The twins promised.

Then they gently closed the door and went the short journey to Monica's house.

"Hi, guys!" Monica said brightly as she opened the door, acting if she was on their side. "Do come in."

The GSG's stepped inside the house.

Erica brought them to the living room and they nervously sat down.

"Okay." Monica said. "The secret to winning the war is this." She held up a strawberry.

"A STRAWBERRY?" Erica yelled. "Monica, you're not going to..."

"Yeah, what's with a strawberry? That isn't going to help us win-"

"The war." Angela finished for her sister.

"Okay, okay. Yes, Erica, I am going to give it to Ursula." Monica started.

"But that's nice!" Sapphire said.

"Not if she's allergic..." Monica broke into a huge smile.

"Oh no!" Naomi cried. "I don't want to her to be sick!"

"She'll only be sick for a little while if they treat her correctly," Erica said knowingly.

"But how will that stop the war?" Angela asked.

"Well," Monica said, glancing at her sister, "Ursula's allergic so badly that she has amnesia for a while, until she's better. She'll forget about the war! And then when she gets her memory back, she'll remember the war, but-," Monica paused to take a breath.

"She'll be weak and easy to beat so you'll win the war," Erica finished for her sister.

"But what if she calls of the war for awhile... to get her energy back?" Kara asked.

"Plan B." Was Monica's response.

"And Plan B is..." Adriane pressed on.

"Mud." Erica replied.

"Mud? Is that what you said?" Naomi said.

"Yep," Monica said. "Mud."

"How will mud help us?" Angela asked curiously.

"Ursula _hates _being dirty because she's a girlie girl, like Kara. But her main enemy is mud." Monica said.

Kara smiled brightly. "If you gave me two words to describe myself, they would be girlie girl. Or Pink princess, or Perfect princess or..."

"Barbie Princess Fairy Queen?" Adriane asked with a sly smile.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"But that's not two words!" said Kara between giggles.

"In my world it is," said Adriane.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Kara said and threw a pillow at Adriane.

"Hey!" she said and threw it back.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Angela yelled.

The girls were having a fine time until Monica's mother stepped into the room.

"What are you girls doing? Monica, you said you were having your friends over (Naomi smiled at the thought of being called Monica's "friend") but I didn't think you would be this loud! You sound like a pack of howler monkeys!"

"Mo-m!" Monica shouted. She gave her mom a Look.

"Oh, sorry." Monica's mom backed out of the room.

As soon as they were sure she was gone, they all burst into laughter. Then, Adriane threw a pillow at Angela and the Pillow Wars continued.

After a fast half hour, Angela checked her watch and saw that it was 8:20 and almost time for her to leave.

"GUYS!" She yelled.

The Pillow Wars stopped. Everybody looked at Angela. She never yelled that loud.

"Okay, Naomi and I have to go soon, so we need to know if and when Plan A is going into action." Angela told her friends.

"Well," Monica started, "Plan A will definitely happen, so just meet me and Erica at the big tree in the park at 7:00 AM tomorrow morning. Does everyone know where that is?"

"Yes." The group said in usion.

"Okay, then. If Plan A goes wrong, we'll meet there again whenever needed. We'll decide that then. Angela and Naomi, you may go home now. Thanks for coming!"

"'Bye." Naomi said. "'Bye, everyone. 'Bye, WBAFA."

Monica looked confused, but she didn't say one single word.

"'Bye, SSSS." Angela said. "'Bye, everyone else."

They all said their goodbyes in return, and soon after Naomi and Angela made their departure. Ten minutes later, all of them were safe at home.

In the morning, at exactly 7:00AM, the whole clan was at the tree. They were ready for business.

"Okay, guys. I have the strawberry pie. Should we go now, Erica?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Okay, good people, I'm sorry you couldn't come but Ursula would be suspicious, right? We're going to drop of the strawberry pie on their front door. We hid the strawberries in it so Ursula won't know that they are there. The note on the pie will say: From Monica and Erica. For Ursula. Okay, we're going to go now." Erica said.

Erica and Monica left.

All the rest of them were stunned. That was a good plan, but shouldn't they get any say in it?

Naomi read their minds. "Guys, I know what you're thinking. But the important thing is that we're going to win the war. Erica and Monica are helping us. It's fine, right?"

"Yeah." Adriane said.

"Sure." Angela replied.

"Fine by me." Kara told them.

"Okay." Sapphire didn't really pay any attention to what they were saying.

"Whatever." Emily was a little grouchy because she had to wake up so early.

The GSG's waited around for Monica and Erica awkwardly. Fifteen minutes went by as slow as a snail on a trampoline.

Finally, they saw two dark shapes running towards them, empty-handed.

"Guys! Guys! It worked!" Erica shouted, almost out of breath.

"Yeah! Just as we planned!" Monica added.

"How did you get them to eat breakfast so early?" Emily muttered.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Adriane replied.

"Well, A, that might me an important clue," Naomi said like a real detective. "It _is_ rather early."

"Thank you Naomi,"Emily said sleepily.

"You're welcome?" she asked, confused.

"Will you tell us what happened, Monica? And you, of course, Erica. I'm dying to know!" Angela cried.

"Yeah, me too!" Kara announced. "Right on, SSSS!"

Monica looked confused, but started to tell the story as Erica had gone back inside their house in search of a drink.

"Well," she started, "It all began at home..."

Monica went on to describe about begging their mother to bake a strawberry pie for Ursula's family(she had forgotten Ursula was allergic) and she agreed. the next morning(well, this morning) they took it over and rang the bell and then hid in the shrubbery near the window. Erica looked through the window and reported whatever was going on to Monica (in hushed whispers, of course). These were the main events that were going on: Ursula's family rejoicing because of pie, , Ursula's family eating the pie,Ursula getting sick, Ursula's family calling 911, Ursula's family going to hospital in an ambulance.

Naomi looked sick. "Wow,"she said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh, and then they called our mom." Erica said. "We secretly dropped off the pan at our house, and then we heard mom saying, "Oh, poor Ursula. I wish there was something we could do for her." There was a pause, and then mom spoke again. "Is she really okay? So if they treat her correctly she will be better in three days? Oh, thank you for telling me." Then they started talking about boring stuff, so we came back here." Erica finished her speech importantly.

Naomi looked a little better. But not enough. Adriane traded spots with Emily so she was able to comfort her WBAFA. Soon, Naomi looked (and felt) a lot better.

Sapphire realized something right then. To be able to reach AvAlon and complete their mission, they had to make sacrifices. And one was seeing their enemy in a state like this. All of them felt sorry for Ursula. It had seemed like a good plan at first, but now they were all hurt.

Emily regonized the look in her friend's face. Hurt. Sorrow. She was glad she was sitting beside her. She tried to help. She tried to comfort her. Eventually, Sapphire's face was much better. She was still sorry, but she now had sense not to show it.

Angela and Kara had seen what was going on in Sapphire's face, too. They saw the same thing she did. The trick had been wrong. It was cruel. They were the good side, and they were hurting the bad side. They did not think that that was how it was supposed to go.


	16. Plans, Plans, and more Plans

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Plans, Plans, and More Plans**

Josh walked into the room wearing his older brother's batman cape.

"Hi," he said. "By name is Joshy. You killed my daddy. You gotta die now."

Then his brother joined him, wearing a superman cape. "We are the dead pie rat brothers," Josh continued. "There are no guys that going to live 'cause now we're here."

"Awwwwwwww," Everyone said.

"Let me explain," Angela said.

"We just watched Princess Bride," Naomi said to Adriane, Kara, Emily, and Sapphire.

"Oh. That explains it." Adriane replied.

"Yeah." Emily didn't really know what to say.

"Oh so that's what Josh was saying! 'My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'" Sapphire exclaimed.

"And 'We are the dread pirate robbers. There will be no survivors!'" Kara added in.

"Right." Angela and Naomi said together.

All of them burst into laughter.

"We should video-tape them," Sapphire said.

Then, Emily realized that Josh had made them drop the subject of how wrong the strawberry pie had been.

"Guys," She began, "We need to get back on the subject of the pie. It was a mean trick. Erica and Monica are nice, but they _are _the bad side. They don't understand how this is wrong. Erica and Monica had great plans, but we realized that they just weren't worth it. We are the good side. We don't hurt people. That's the bad side's job. So we shouldn't be hurting anybody, even our enemies. Does everyone agree with me?"

"I do, HAH." Sapphire said.

"Both us WBAFA's do." Naomi told Emily.

"SSSSS does, and so do I." Kara said.

"What? Weren't there supposed to be 4 S's? You guys changed it?" Cries from all over the room were heard, surprised.

"Yes. We changed it. It is now _Super _Special Shining Star Soul Mate." Angela said.

"Hey, Guys?" Adriane asked. "Are we still going to use Plan B?"

The group considered this for a moment.

"Plan B wasn't really hurting anybody," Angela reasoned.

"It definitely was better than Plan A." Naomi added.

"What was Plan B again?" Emily asked.

"Mud- ew!" Kara replied.

"Yeah- EW!" Adriane said sarcastically, imitating Kara.

"Oh, whatever." Kara sighed. Adriane was always teasing her.

"Oh, whatever," Adriane mimicked Kara.

"Adriane," Naomi warned.

"Sorry. She's just so easy to tease!" Adriane replied.

Naomi accepted that for an answer.

"I can't wait for school to start!" the twins cried, suddenly longing for teachers and worksheets and homework and grades.

Everyone else in the room turned to stare at the twins.

Naomi blushed bright red and looked ready to cry.

Angela just sat there, surprised. She had known some people don't love school like her, but she didn't think some people would be _that_ surprised.

"Uh, so how's the weather?" Kara asked trying to change the subject, even though the window was almost right in front of her face.

"Look out the window. Duh. It's cloudy." Angela said on the verge of tears, but trying hard to stay strong and succeeding.

Naomi, however, had no such luck. She started crying and said: "I just don't belong here! I'm just…just too young!" With that Naomi ran crying out of the room.

Naomi and Angela are twins, but Angela is slightly older than her (by 22 minutes to be exact. Naomi was coming out the wrong way and had to wait until she flipped over, which took 22 minutes before she could come out. Otherwise she would have had brain damage, or even worse, not coming out at all….).

Adriane looked sad as her WBAFA ran away.

Angela started crying because the twins are 99.9 percent identical and can read each other's minds, and share their feelings.

Kara comforted her SSSSS, and Sapphire sat in Emily's lap, crying into her HAH's shoulders.

She hated to see one (or a matter of fact, two) of her best friends so upset.

Adriane ran out of the room, a blur. She was going to talk to Naomi.

She found her weeping in a lawn chair on the porch.

"Hey, Na, what's up?" Naomi looked up at Adriane.

"I'm not old enough read Narnia books, or Harry Potter and my sister's older than me and now I'm not old enough to do magic!" Naomi started crying again.

"Who said you weren't old enough for magic?" Adriane asked.

"No One," she said. "But whenever I say something, you guys either laugh at me or stare at me."

"Oh, Naomi," Adriane started. "We are laughing _with _you not at you, and we stare at you because we're surprised at your level of experience of… speech or what ever," Adriane said.

Naomi brightened and came back into the room.

The whole group was on shaky ice, but they were sane enough to be in the same room. Everybody seemed very interested in their nails, or their shoes, and Kara at her pink hat sitting on the floor.

Naomi finally looked up.

"Guys, I'm sorry I'm so- shy and that I ran out of the room and…." Naomi was on the verge of tears again.

"Na," Adriane began.

She went over and comforted Naomi. Naomi realized something.

"Guys," She said, speaking loud and clear.

All of the girls turned towards Naomi.

"I have something to tell you."  
And then, they all turned and saw Ursula standing in the doorway.


	17. Faintly Aware

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Ursula?" Sapphire gasped.  
"Yeah, what are _you_ doing here?" Adriane made it sound as if Ursula was an ugly troll.

Ursula sounded insulted. "This is a free country," Ursula said rudely. "And_**I**_(Ursula made herself sound like a queen) can go wherever _I_ want because _**I**_ said so."

"Why? Why are you here?" Angela asked, ignoring the rudeness.

"Why? _WHY?_" Ursula asked, surprised. "Don't you know why? Because I have just got over allergic reactions," She paused dramatically, "To somebody's _strawberry pie._"

Sapphire gasped again.

"How'd you find out?" Somebody cried.

The whole room filled with chaos and cries.

When Ursula's words finally sunk in, Angela's eyes opened wide- and then everything went black.

All the other girls rushed towards her.

"Sis! Sis! Are you okay?" Naomi shook her sister gently.

"SSSSS! Are you all right?" Kara asked urgently.

The other girls said things, too, but Angela could barely make it out.

"Uh, uh." Not a very good answer, but Kara, Adriane, Emily, Sapphire, and Naomi were just glad Angela was awake.

"Angie!" Kara cried.


	18. Really Eyekey Worms

Chapter 17

**Chapter 18**

**Really Eye Key Worms**

The girls gathered around the coffee table at Sapphire's house. Adriane, Kara, and Emily were babysitting for Sapphire, and, of course, the twins (oh, sorry, Naomi and Angela) while their parents were on a double date.

"We _**need **_to end this war," Sapphire said.

"I think so too, HAH. It's gone much too far already," Emily agreed.

All the girls cringed remembering the awful strawberry pie episode.

Just then the computer said in a robotic sort of voice, "Really Eye Key Worms."(It meant to say "really icky worms but it didn't work) The girls started to giggle.

And then again. And again.

And then it said: "Oh, Cornelia (except it pronounced it "Corn-ill-ah" instead of Cornelia) whatever shall we do," the computer said in a flat voice. By now the girls were hooting with laughter.

"Oh, it's always doing that," Sapphire assured them.

Just then the Dark Sorceress jumped put from behind the curtains.

"I will get you!" she said lunging for Emily and luckily missing.

Someone let put an ear piercing shriek.

Then the computer said "Really Eye Key Worms," again.

And then it said it again, and again, and again, and again.

And again. And again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

And then it said "Oh Cornelia, whatever shall we do," again.

The DS (Dark Sorceress) looked so baffled she vanished.

They decided to end the war the next morning.


	19. Planning and Receiving an Attack

**Chapter 19**

**Planning An Attack……and Receiving an Attack? **

"What…is…that?" Sapphire gasped as she came into the room, pointing to Vanessa (Vanessa being the picture mentioned earlier).

"Why are you panting? It ruins the effect of your perfect matching outfit." Kara told her.

"I…..had…to….run…..or…I….wouldn't….be….here….on….time," Sapphire replied, taking a huge breath. "I…just….got….home."

"Oh." Kara said. But she thought: _I wouldn't be caught dead looking like that._

"So, what is that?" Emily asked Adriane, talking about Vanessa.

"That's…what I need to talk to you guys about." Adriane told her friends.

"It's beautiful." Angela had never seen anything like that before. It looked alive.

"WBAFA, who made that picture?" Naomi asked.

"I did." Adriane said.

"Wow." Naomi said.

"Guys, aren't we going to….finish the war, you know?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. We need to end it. Every day I become all sweaty and feel messy all day." Kara said.

Everyone laughed uncontrollably. Emily started rolling on the floor, laughing her head off.

"Order, Order!" Sapphire shouted. She sounded serious or maybe even (could it be?) a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, ma'am." Adriane shouted.

Emily laughed harder, (If that was even possible), and Sapphire just looked more annoyed.

Emily tried to stop laughing and evidently succeeded.

"Saph, take it easy." She directed.

"No." Sapphire looked stubborn.

"But…but…." Emily was surprised. "You're my HAH!" She finally finished.

"I am?" Sapphire asked.

"You don't remember?" Emily was even more startled. "Sapphire…how…." She started mumbling.

"Do you have amnesia, like Ursula?" Naomi asked, concerned.

"HEY! THAT AMNESIA TO ME WAS ONLY BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS!" Sapphire screamed.

The group started to get suspicious.

"Saph….is that really you?" Emily hated to see her HAH like this.

"Okay, okay, you caught me." Sapphire said.

"Ursula?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, and I'm glad I'm caught. Now I don't have to hang around with you losers anymore!" Sapphire (well, Ursula) said, flinging herself towards the door.

But right then, the door swung open.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late!" Sapphire told them as she came into the room.

Then she noticed Ursula, with her hand almost touching her.

"What….what?" Sapphire didn't understand. Why was there a duplicate of her?

"Ursula." Emily explained.

"Oh." Sapphire said aloud. Inside, she was thinking, _Oh, I ought to….._

Sapphire then moved away from the door and sat down. Ursula changed into herself, and then departed, leaving them behind.

"We need to end this war!" Adriane cried.

"You're right," "We do," "Yeah," Agreements were heard from all corners.

"Let's do it!" Adriane stood up, sprinting towards the door.

"Not yet!" Ms. Organization, otherwise known as Naomi, interjected. "We need a plan."

The girls agreed, and quietly talked among themselves.

"Will that work?" "Maybe this?"

The girls were in the midst of their plan for quite awhile. It was 10:00 when they finally finished. That meant they had spent 1 hour and a half solving their problem and making a plan.

"Let's go get 'em!"

None of the girls had objections to this, so they set off….to defeat Ursula with their genius plan.


	20. The Note

**Chapter 20 **

**The Note**

"Look, guys, let's leave them a note, since obviously none of them are home right now." Kara suggested, pulling out a piece of notebook paper from her oversized, bright, bright pink purse.

Nodded heads, single words followed. Everyone agreed.

Kara wrote, in perfect penmanship with a _red _pen (a compromise Adriane wanted black, Kara wanted pink.) :

_Ursula, Monica, Erica _

_We have decided that this war has got to end. If you do not surrender or decide we are too powerful for you, then we trust you will meet us in the vacant lot over on Maple St. that is mostly hidden by the trees today at 1:00. Thank you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kara, Emily, Adriane, Sapphire, Angela and Naomi _

"There. That good?" Kara showed the note to her friends.

"Yeah- just leave it on the doorstep," Emily offered.

"Okay." Kara did just that, and then she put her pen away.

"Wait… what if they don't get it in time? It doesn't say the date. What if they get it tomorrow?" Angela was obviously worried, as all she was saying were worries.

"Okay, I'll put the date on." Kara took out her pen again and added to the top of the piece of paper:

August 2

"Are you satisfied?" She asked Angela.

Angela inspected the paper.

"I suppose." She answered with an air of dignity.

Kara sighed and put her pen away. She taped the note to the door of Ursula's house and they walked away, going to their houses to wait until 1:00 PM.


	21. The War Ends

**Chapter 21**

**The War Ends**

"Adriane! Come in, come in!" Naomi cried desperately into her watch.

"Naomi?" A muffled voice came with surprise.

"Adriane! We need to get going! It's 12:50!" Naomi explained.

"Meet me at the front of your house!" Adriane called.

"We'll be waiting!" Naomi called back.

By the time Adriane got to Angela and Naomi's, it was 12:55. All of the rest of the group was gathered there.

"Let's go!" Someone cried.

The group reached the lot at exactly 1:00. Ursula and her group were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think they're afraid of us?" Sapphire asked.

"Nah. They're probably hidin', goin' to sneak up on us." Emily said.

And at that moment, Ursula, Monica, and Erica came running into the lot proudly.

"What'd you think they're so smug about?" Adriane asked.

"IDK." Kara answered back.

"IDK?" Naomi asked.

"Na! You know it means I don't know!" Angela cried in exasperation.

"Oh, yeah." Naomi said.

"Hello? This isn't social hour! This is war!" Erica blurted out.

Then, she and Monica winked at the other team.

"True. Let's get started." Angela decided.

They did.

Ursula was fiercer than you ever could imagine. She wanted to win.

She, however, was the only one who was really rooting for the bad side.

The war ended at exactly 2:14. The GSG's had won.

They were silent about their triumph at the lot.

Once they were all gathered in Kara's room, they started whooping and cheering over their victory.

"We have an announcement to make!" Naomi shouted.

The room was silent. All eyes were on Naomi and Angela.

"We're…going to Hawaii." Angela announced.

"What??" Kara screeched.

"Can I come?" Sapphire asked.

"You guys can all come if your parents say yes. We won a trip for 10 to Hawaii, so we want to bring our family, us and you guys." Naomi explained.

The room was empty in a matter of seconds, everyone rushing home.

"Bye!" They called over their shoulders.

Angela and Naomi slowly walked home and told their parents their friends were excited to come.


	22. Epilouge

Epilogue

The girls all get permission from their fathers and mothers and set off on an exciting trip to Hawaii. Little do they know what will happen next in their adventurous lives.


End file.
